Mail
by realJane91
Summary: Regina sent a mail. Emma had no idea that she received a mail from a stranger and opened a mail. Will they find their home with a full of love? Will they remain to be friends? Or Will they have both or to lose nothing over their complicated relationship? -Eventually Swanqueen-


**A/N: Another idea...**

* * *

**Prologue: The Old Abandoned Letter**

In the times of rush, the brunette woman in the business suit was working through the cases in her own law firm and making some money for he profit to help her clients to get their claims. That is Regina Mills. She was the best lawyer in the State of Maine, no one beat her over to get a higher raise and she's well loaded off. The brunette woman was very wealthy since her parents died in tragic accident on her birthday and decided to not celebrate on her birthday. So, she decided to make her own life and decision while she was living in the mansion with her adopted son, Henry.

Before adopting her son at 26 years old after getting her own law firm few months later, Regina was thrilled to have her life on the board, went with it for few years. Henry was turning to be 14 years old since he was adopted when he was 11 years old. They interacted very well and Regina knew that she didn't want to be with someone that she can easily love and remember every words from her last encounter with her dead fiancée, Danielle Smith.

In her thoughts about Danielle's death, it hurt her much since few years, she found her on the floor in the mansion they lived together before adopting Henry. The brunette remembered vividly when she was there to watch her dead fiancée. Danielle whispered, "Then Love Again," and she shot herself with a gun and fell down on the floor. In the details, Regina clenched her heart and figured out why her fiancée did to herself and violently sobbed all night. She didn't remember to watch paramedics to carry Danielle out and the sheriff asked her more questions. She cannot have everything else but decided to shut her out.

Finally, Regina redeemed herself since her best friend who was helping her to cope with the death of Danielle Smith, helped her out with arrangements to sell the mansion that she didn't want to remember anymore. She moved on other side of town, it was only near her workplace in 4 blocks away. Luckily for her, the house was regular but similar to the mansion's exterior design and the interior design are different. In her home, the floor plan were completely different than her old home where she was growing up.

* * *

In the present, Regina decided to wrap it up on the cases with few clients, gathered herself with a briefcase and car keys to go home for spending her time with her 14 years old son. She smiled at the memories when she got him at 26 years old and took him in her care when he was 11 years old. Finally, she arrived at her home and gathered the mail then went inside her home. The brunette heard her son yelling at the TV screen and it made her laugh.

"Henry Mills, Stop yelling at TV screen. You look like you are planning to strangle something." Regina spoke.

"Oh Mom! You are home early! Yeah, I lost to my opponent on Call on Duty." Henry giggled and ran toward her then hugged her. Regina smiled, embraced him and kissed on his forehead. They stood in same height and decided to prepare the dinner together. Henry chattered about his school, soccer game and new sweetheart that he planned to take her out for a date. Regina smiled at the interaction between them and knew that Henry was her safe haven but she need more.

They ate their dinner for a while, the brunette went to the home office and Henry cleaned up in the dining room and kitchen then he went upstairs to do homework. Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. She decided to open the mail until she found a old and abandoned letter included her bills. On her confused expression, she never recognize the name or address on the mail, ripped it open with the letter opener and read it.

* * *

_**Dear Emma, **_

_**This is a last letter before I leave the town. I want you to know that I love you so much. Also, of course, I miss you so much. I hope this letter finds you very well. For our agreement, I would leave you with everything on my account included the house that we bought in few years ago. Everything with the memories were the greatest time that I cherished the most. Right now, I wanted to say Goodbye for now. I am letting you go for this time. I know that we will never see each other again even once in our life. I want you to find somebody to be your home and fight for it. Don't give up. Again, I love you so much. Be good for me and my heart. **_

_**Your brother,**_

_**August Booth**_

* * *

Regina wondered who they were on this letter, decided to keep that letter and searched for more information on these people. There are no proof and she made a mental note when she would ask her realtor in the morning. She went to sleep after wrapping on few cases that she finished for her day.

In the morning, Regina got dressed to get their breakfast ready then dropped her son at the bus stop and went to her office. She remembered everything from last night and decided to call the realtor about the previous owners of her current home. The realtor gave the information and she was very relieved about finding them and tell them that she had her old mail.

The brunette found information on the file that the realtor sent her at the afternoon, she continued to read the information and was very interested in the background of the name.

* * *

**Emma Charlotte Swan**

**108 Mifflin Street  
Storybrooke, Maine**

**31 years old – single**

**Occupation: Sheriff**

**The client decided to sell the property before she leave for her new job position and transferred everything in the order. It will be done in 48 hours. **

**No words or negotiating methods for her current property. If you have any questions for the client then send a letter to the new address the client provided. **

**Emma Charlotte Swan**

**15 West 53****rd**** 23AF**

**New York, NY **

* * *

The brunette bit her lip, decided to send a letter included the old letter that her brother sent and wrote everything then walked out to the post office next to her workplace. She hoped this mail would be going to the correct place where Emma lives in. She left to do her errands for the day and worried about the mail.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I said same thing as before. Should I give the shot on this one?  
**


End file.
